thelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Smilix Club Episode 3
Meeting Fillie is the 3rd episode of the Smilix Club series. This episode focuses around the girls meeting a talking fairy pet named Fillie, an apprentice from Tir Nan Og. Fillie volunteers to assist the Smilix on their journey. Plot "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screeched, "I GOT A C on Potionology?!?!?" "Well, at least it's not a D like you did last time." Karah said "I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A PIECE OF CAKE!!!!" Alice shouted to her "Aww, I got a B-." Kaileen said with a silly, yet sad face. "Well you did good, but I got a C." Alice said as she puffed her cheeks "By the way, what did you get two get?" Kaileen asked Karah and Leslie "I got an A." Karah answered "Gotta B+." Leslie answered as well. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?" Alice and Kaileen yells in unison "Aww, our grades suck." Alice replied. "NOOOOO!!!! Are you for real?!?!" someone shouted, The Smilix looked over at the right and saw Meg with a couple of other fairies. "This can't be happening!!!" Meg shouted again "What's wrong, Meg?" Alice said as she and the others ran over to Meg "It's horrible! I got a C!!" Meg said Karah and Leslie looked in confusion, while Kaileen looked like she wanted to giggle. "Isn't that a good grade too?" Leslie said "Yeah, don't you think you're overeacting?" Karah answered "You have a C too? It's horrible isn't it?" Alice says "I know, right? It sucks!!" Meg says in agreement "*sweatdrop* Alrighty then." Karah replied "NOOO!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!" a voice said from Ms. Faragonda's office. Everyone looked up to see what was going on. "What was that?" Leslie said "More like who was that, let's see who's in there." Alice said "WAIT!" Meg said as she stopped Alice, "That's Ms. Faragonda's office! What if she catches you or something!?" "We're just gonna peep in and see." Alice responded "You mean go in and sneak?" Kaileen said "NO! Peeping!" Alice corrected, "Smilix, to Ms. Faragonda's!" "Are you crazy? That's the principal's office!" Meg hollered as they left. Opening Song "But I am Queen Roxy's next apprentice!" the talking fairy pet said. It was a whitish-pink lamb with yellow wool and 2 pink ribbons. "She orders me to find other earth fairies she sensed one day! She needs them for something but she says it's important." "Well we do have new fairies that came from earth." Ms. Faragonda replied, she then sees the Smilix peeping from the door. "Girls, please come in." "How did she know we were here?!?" Alice whispered to the group as the girls looked stunned. They all desided to enter in Ms. Faragonda's office since their cover was blown. "Girls, I am glad you are all here." Ms. Faragonda said "Sorry Ms. Faragonda! We just heard someone from the hallway and we didn't mean to!" Alice babbles "No need, Alice dear. I want to introduce you to an apprentice from the planet Tir Ran Og." Ms. Faragonda continues, "Girls, meet Fillie. Fillie meet Alice, Karah, Leslie and Kaileen. They are the Smilix Club." "Smilix?" Fillie replied, "Wow! That name sounds super happy!" "Awwww!!! You're so cute!" Alice says, "AND YOU CAN TALK?!?!?!" "Yep! I'm a talking fairy pet!" Fillie replied. "Fillie came to find other earth fairies." Ms. Faragonda says "That's right! Queen Roxy sensed it two days ago, and she ordered me to find the other earth fairies for something important. She wouldn't tell me what, but if she says it's important, then it is important!" Fillie continues. "Well, when we'll we go to Tir Ran Og?" Alice said "Umm...whenever I find you!" Fillie said "So it's like anytime?" Kaileen answered "Yep! You got it!" Fillie replied The girls were looked in confusion after the fairy pet answered. "Fillie, why don't you let them visit Roxy now?" Ms. Faragonda questioned Fillie "Well..." Fillie responded, "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO KNOW WHAT EARTH IS LIKE!!!!" "WHAT?!?!?!" The girls responded surprisingly. "Yeah! I've heard about it, even from Queen Roxy! And she's from earth too, so can I go on earth with you????" Fillie asked "Umm well, some people are lacking of believing in magic again since the Winx left." Alice responded. "Please, please, please, PLEASE?!?!?" Fillie begged TBA Characters Debut *Fillie Main Characters *Alice *Kaileen *Leslie *Karah *Meg Trivia Category:Smilix Club Category:Fanfiction Category:Season 1